1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to structures that support documents, equipment, books, working tools, and other objects on the lap of a user and, more particularly, to a portable device that provides adjustability in the presentation of supported articles, concealed storage, portability, and enhanced comfort to users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Table stands, lecterns, music stands, and similar devices have long existed to hold media and other objects. Some have included various ways of angling the media to a user's desired preference. These units have a limitation of only being able to be used while a user is seated or standing at a desk or table.
Lap desks have long existed to hold media and other objects. These include breakfast trays, book frames, writing desks, wedges, bean bag pillows, etc. These units have been designed to be used either on or above users' laps. Most lap desks only offer a single flat or angled surface to support objects, such as books, documents, and the like. Attempting to adjust the angle on a lap desk today is a cumbersome and often times impossible task because of the lap desk design.